


Cthulhucifer

by GlitterSkullFairy



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Because I can't see any others in this fandom, Chloe Decker is Awesome, Consentacles, Don't be afraid, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kraken!Lucifer, My First Tentacle fic, Other, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season/Series 5a, Self-actualisation issues, Tentacle Lucifer, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterSkullFairy/pseuds/GlitterSkullFairy
Summary: Chloe helps Lucifer deal with fears that have turned him into a different kind of monster.It would be easier if he still had a mouth to talk, but Lucifer has more than one way to communicate.Having the Devil for a boyfriend is even stranger than she could have imagined.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 76
Kudos: 229
Collections: Lucifer (TV) Foxy's Collection of Smut





	Cthulhucifer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620619) by [deepdarkdrifting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepdarkdrifting/pseuds/deepdarkdrifting). 
  * Inspired by [Pale Tendrils](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413530) by Anonymous. 



> In a slightly different version of Lucifer's Devil form, he might have tentacles as well as wings or scars.
> 
> I recently read a few tentacle/consentacle fics and it got me wondering. So I did the thing.
> 
> This may not be your usual cup of tea, but I hope that you will allow me to lead you gently into something new which I promise will be just as romantic and full of feels as anything else that I've written, tentacles or not.
> 
> Thank you to FluffyGlitterPantsDragon for stepping out of their comfort zone to beta for me, and to Vulvadon for stepping up with some great pointers to make this into the thing it finally became.

The Devil didn’t have horns. 

Part of Chloe’s mind noted that and was slightly disappointed, even as the larger part was trying to flee in terror. It was true, all of it, everything he’d tried to tell her. She thought it was a fucking metaphor. But there was nothing metaphorical about that face, about the dark tendrils that hovered around his crimson skull like the antithesis of a halo. Was this where the legends of Medusa came from? This monster, standing over a dead body, the weapon still in his hand? The face- maybe, she could have coped with the face if she’d seen it in any other scenario, but not like this. He couldn’t be a killer. He couldn’t be the _actual Devil._

But he was. 

***

The second time she saw him it was easier. Not easy, but easier. There was still that instinctual terror that made her heart race, that kept pushing her to look away, but her heart kept urging her to look back, to really see him for all that he was. So she looked, her eyes tracing over scars and scarlet ridges, caught in the deep cracks on his bare scalp, and entranced by the serpentine threads that peered out from behind his head. He was eldritch. Unearthly. She wanted to accept him, wanted him to understand how much he meant to her, but a primal fear still twisted in her gut. He wasn’t human. He was so much more.

***

It took time, but time heals. She learned to trust him again. Her feelings clarified by jealousy and by the realisation that what she wanted from him was impossible. He wasn’t going to change for her. She could never contain the Devil.

And then a tiny black curl, creeping out from the cuff of his sleeve. Another, this time from his collar, that she quickly helped him to hide. Glowing eyes. 

She didn’t want to run away this time. It was just Lucifer, after all. And he needed her help.

So she gave him a mask for his face and a cloak for the extra appendages that fell from his shoulders and were something she couldn't name. 

And when he stood in his bedroom, in all his terrifying glory, she wasn’t afraid of him at all. Not of his red face or his distorted body, or the way his arms writhed and separated like tree branches, twisting with the tentacles from his back and the top of his draconic wings.

Just her Devil. Her monster.

And if she trembled, it was only with the fear of losing him.

***

He stood at the Mayan, a monster, a king. He commanded the demons to leave, and they went. Such was his power.

And she looked at him, and she loved him. And part of her wondered what it might be like to have those dark tendrils wrapped all around her, holding her tight.

But before she had a chance to find out, he was gone.

***

It felt like fate was against them. Chloe laughed at the thought. She was literally made for him. Talk about interfering parents. But they got there, together, and she shouldn’t have doubts after all they’d shared, after he’d proved his love over and over, but a part of her still wanted to hear the words. So she gave up on subtle and just straight out asked him, to which he fumbled around for a few seconds, and then vanished. Not in the usual turning-around-to-find-him-gone way, or even in the somebody-storming-off-in-a-huff kind of way, but literally, one moment he was there, talking to her, and the next he had just disappeared in front of her eyes. She had to find him.

He wasn’t answering his phone. Again. She growled at her handset. How were they ever supposed to make a relationship work if he kept avoiding her calls? 

The first place to look for him was obviously Lux, so she went to her car. As she drove, her mind wandered, going over the evidence again. It could have been another of his tricks, but he’d never done it before. What if this was Michael again? He said he had a bigger plan, what if he was going to hurt Lucifer?

It was early, so the club was almost empty, and there was no sign of him anywhere. Undeterred, she made her way to the lift up to the penthouse.

As the doors opened, She heard music from the piano, and her heart beat faster. Thank God- or… someone- he was here.

But when she looked towards him, Lucifer was… 

Something was very wrong.

Even at the Mayan, he was still vaguely humanoid. This was a whole new level of monstrous. The things that danced over the keys could not be considered fingers. There were too many of them, for a start, and their colour shifted between black and red as they caught the light. Each one seemed to be its own limb, a supple, twisting thing like an elephant's trunk. They continued back until they joined together in what was some kind of torso, or possibly a head, atop a large cluster- a pile- of… of…

Her brain faltered. It wasn't fear, it wasn't disgust. But this was weird even by Lucifer’s standards. He was shifting as he sat, like a hundred lethargic snakes, not quite able to keep all the tendrils under control. It was hard to get her head around the fact that it was _all him,_ but what else could it be? If this was another manifestation based on his subconscious, his emotional state must have been off the charts.

Was this her fault? Had she done this to him?

He had wings, too, after a fashion. They had horned, arched ridges like the ones at the Mayan, but below that the skin separated, shredded, into a multitude of dangling, wriggling worms.

He must have sensed her presence somehow, because the music stopped, and the… tentacles… dropped downwards. His whole posture shifted, sinking in on itself into a heap.

Her breath caught in her throat. It took a few attempts, but she finally managed to gasp out the words she came to say. "I'm sorry."

A single tendril separated itself from the rest and lifted as if to look at her. It _was_ looking at her, she realised, when she saw the end of it was filled with red fire.

“I know this is all new to you, and I should trust you. It’s just, there is so much going on, what with serial killers, and evil twins and getting kidnapped, and I just… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have pushed you. I don’t know what all this is about, but I know it’s you, and I’m here to help you, if you’ll just let me in.”

She waited to see if he would speak, but when he didn't it occurred to her he might not even be able to do so. The red-eyed tentacle bobbed slightly, as of trying to tell her something, but as she reached towards it, it flinched back.

_Don't start poking him in the eye, that's not going to help._

"Sorry!" she said quickly, raising her hand out the way again. With a few deep breaths to steady herself, she slowly stepped toward the piano bench, to her usual place at his right. There was something beautifully fluid about the way he moved over to make room for her. Still, he held himself out of the way, making sure he didn't touch her. She knew she had to handle this carefully. He was clearly very upset about something, almost as though he were afraid of her.

Afraid.

"Is this because of Michael? Did he get inside your head too?"

The eye-stalk moved up and down, as if nodding, but it was followed by a kind of shrug.

Her head bobbed. "So, sort of, because he tapped into something that was already there."

Another nod.

She sighed. This wasn't going to be easy if they had to do the whole conversation twenty questions style. "Should I call Linda?"

He moved his eye quickly, in an emphatic no.

"Okay. Why not?"

He wriggled, struggling with his inability to communicate. The eye turned away from her, back towards the piano. The other tentacles lifted over the keys and began to play. It took her a moment to work out what it was, but then she recognised it.

_I'm a freak… I'm a weirdo…_

She reached to touch him again without thinking, just needing to reassure him. Her hand landed where his shoulder would usually be, but was now the thick top of one of the playing tentacles. It was smooth and dry, like snakeskin, but very warm.

The music stopped abruptly.

"No," she told him softly. "You're not. I mean, obviously, we're not normal. But who needs normal? Lucifer, you're the strongest, bravest person I've ever met. I know you were alone down there for so long, but you're here now, and I'm here with you, and I'm going to stay until we can figure this out."

Half a dozen tentacles rose up in the air and wiggled in wavy lines. Typical Lucifer dramatics.

"Yes, this, as in you've turned into some kind of Cthulhu."

He turned and looked at her curiously.

"Yes, I know what Cthulhu is," she said, rolling her eyes. "They had him in one of my mom's monster movies."

She ran her hand down his tentacle, just as if it was an ordinary arm, and then held it casually. “So, your brother got into your head and stirred up your fears. Is this more of that self-hatred thing?”

He touched a low note on the piano.

“No. Okay. Something else then. Is it about us?”

He touched a high note- a ding like a correct answer on a gameshow. 

“You know that I’m not giving up on you, right? It took us so much work to get here, and I intend to stay with you.” She stroked the tentacle and looked into his eye- it was good to have that as a reference point to talk to. He curled gently around her wrist, his other limbs moving back to play another song. She recognised _Knockin’ on Heaven’s Door_ straight away, and it made her heart ache. “You’re afraid of losing me.”

His grip on her wrist tightened. He played another song, one she couldn’t quite place. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t understand, I don’t know what that is. Crap. There has to be a better way of doing this.” She pulled out her phone and offered him the screen, ready for texting. He poked at it, but his tentacle-tips were too blunt and he couldn’t hit the letters he wanted. She put it down quickly and pulled her notepad out of her pocket. He curled a tentacle around the pencil and wrote clumsily.

_Dads here_

She swallowed. “Right. That’s not good, is it?” 

He shook his eye.

“Is that why you suddenly vanished?”

His next words were part squiggle, but she worked it out. _Ame~L froze time. M fi~t._ She nodded and turned the page, his writing was coming up large and he ran out of room quickly. _Dad int~~ stop us. Argued. M said_

Chloe turned another page, but he hesitated. _Bad stuff. I ra_ He stopped.

“You ran away.”

He nodded.

“And then you came here, and stewed in your thoughts, until you turned into Cthulhu.”

_More or less_

“Did it happen all at once?”

He crept up the piano keys slowly.

“It was gradual. That must have been frightening.”

He didn’t answer. She guessed he didn’t want to admit it, but wasn’t going to lie either. “Do you have any idea how long time was stopped?”

One tentacle moved in a twisting elaborate dance, which she took to mean, _it’s complicated._ “Of course. No way of measuring.” He indicated the bar, where eight empty decanters glittered in the blue light.

“Wow. That's a lot, even for you. Where’s Amenadiel? Why isn’t he here, helping you?”

 _Daddys boy_ he scrawled, and punched the pencil so hard on the paper that the tip snapped off.

She took it from him and set it down, pulling him into a hug. He was still his usual height where he sat, though it was impossible to make out the length of the coils at her feet. "It's okay. I'm here now. You don't have to face this alone anymore." She felt something move against her thigh, and tried not to think about it. Her hands encountered the place where his wings joined his back, and she stroked him, soothingly. "I think this is the part where I usually tell you that you can talk to me, but…"

Lucifer made a soft rumbling sound from somewhere within. It might have been an attempt at speech, or a growl, or maybe even a purr. She smiled and brushed her cheek against what she decided to think of as his head, albeit an over-large one, and pressed a quick kiss to where his cheek ought to be.

He pulled back, his eye-stalk hovering over her, tilting to the side like his face sometimes did when he was curious. He tapped out a couple of lines of _Freak_ again.

"What, you think any of this bothers me? It's you, Lucifer. I know you. I've seen you change before. Okay, sure, this is more extreme, but it's still you. And…" she was torn, knowing he wouldn't be able to say it back, even if he wanted to, but it needed to be said. "And I love you. No matter what."

A tentacle came up, very hesitantly, and cupped her face. She leaned into it and sighed, wishing he had a mouth that she could kiss. He let out a soft noise, almost a whine, and another tendril twined over her arm and around her back. When it met with no resistance, he added another, and then four more, and then she was being held in a delicious, boneless embrace by more limbs than she could count. It was constricting, and warm, and he was holding her like he might never let go. It made her gasp and shiver with the need to be closer, with a need that was entirely inappropriate under the circumstances.

He pulled back, mistaking her reaction, and she in turn, misunderstood his.

"Sorry! I didn't mean… I mean, obviously now isn't the moment for that-"

Lucifer curled a tentacle in the air, making a question mark. 

"Um, shoot. I guess, the thing is, I'm dating the Devil, and it turns out that it's not that scary anymore, quite the opposite, in fact, and I may have wondered, on occasion, what it would be like to… while you were… but I get that it's completely inappropriate and you're not exactly going to be in the mood, what with-" she gestured towards him- "the whole Cthulhu situation."

How could a single red eyeball smirk at her like that? But then he raised a pointed tentacle to each side of his head in a semblance of horns.

"Right. Of course, it's you. Still, you're clearly in a very vulnerable state right now, and I wouldn't want to take advantage…" her voice trailed off as something twisted around her thigh. She took a breath and tried again. "I don't even know how something like that would work, while you're…"

Another one trailed down the line of her jaw and started tracing her lips. She gasped, and her tongue darted out involuntarily to meet it. Lucifer made a delightful crooning sound.

"Okay," she panted. "Well, if anyone could make it work, it would be you. But just to be clear because you can't currently talk, we're thinking about having some kind of sex, right? And you're okay with that?"

There was another ding from the piano and the eye nodded emphatically. 

"Good. Me too." And then she couldn't talk either, because the slender tentacle was pushing into her mouth like an eager tongue, and tendrils were curling around her arms and legs and pulling her in closer. 

It was strange- it shouldn't have been erotic, but the heat was building up under her skin all the same. It felt like kissing, but not quite; it felt like holding him, but different. But it felt totally like Lucifer. Her Devil, her love, whatever tricks his body was playing on him today. Even though he had no lips, he moved in her mouth with the same passion, held her wrists and caressed her thighs with the same tenderness. It was unmistakably _him_ that was touching her. 

Her back arched and she moaned, squirming in his embrace. The bench wasn't exactly built for this, but before she lost her balance another tentacle or two were locked around her waist. She felt herself being lifted, placed on top of the piano. He was getting bolder, now, gently easing her legs apart and creeping his way up and between them. Her hips curled towards him, welcoming the attention. His eye was hovering close to her face. She looked into the glowing depths and smiled. The eye, somehow, seemed to smile back.

She knew that look, and it meant mischief.

He managed to lift the back of her blouse and creep under it. She felt something snake up her spine a short way and then change its path, finding her waist and tickling her without mercy.

She threw her head back and laughed, leaving her mouth empty. "I take it all back, you are totally a terrible, evil monster!"

As if to punish her for the remark, he sent forth another probe to the other side of her waist. She laughed until she was gasping, her arms and legs still caught in his grip, and then he relented. She leaned forward, resting her head on him while she caught her breath.

"You have got to stop doing that," she said, still grinning.

He sent another tentacle up to her neck, and gently tickled her there. But the touch soon became more lingering, more sensual, and she gasped as it found a sensitive spot just behind her ear. Having ceased their torment, the two mischief makers under her blouse relocated themselves and spiraled around her breasts, kneading them gently. When she moaned, the tip of one of them dipped inside her bra and found a nipple to tease. He was cupping her face again, and yet another appendage was loitering at the corner of her mouth, as if waiting for her to taste it. She made him wait for as long as she could resist before catching it with her tongue and sucking it gently, and felt a ripple go all through him in response. The coils tightened around her arms and thighs and pushed up between her legs more firmly, and she rocked against his touch.

She tried moving her arms and he didn’t stop her, so she began to explore his new form. He was vaguely shaped like an octopus, if an octopus had shredded wings on the back of its neck and a bowl of spaghetti for a lower half. His head (or possibly torso) was round and large but strangely featureless, like a tall mushroom, with the tentacles pouring out from underneath it. There were too many of them to count, thicker at the top and slowly tapering out, some of them splitting into two or three branches. The one with the eyeball came from somewhere in the middle of the tangle, but it kept moving around her so she lost track of where it was. They all seemed to be completely boneless, some of them up to two meters long, the ends fully prehensile like tongues. She could feel the muscles within tense and move under her fingertips as she trailed them down the lengths, one after another. 

He made another crooning sound and things started getting more crowded under her shirt. The lower buttons started to give way, one them bouncing off the piano and down, another skittering straight across the marble floor. He grabbed and tugged at the fabric, dislodging the rest of them all at once, and then started stuffing her sleeves and dragging down the collar until the whole thing ripped at the seams. She pulled him closer. Her mind was trying to tell her that this was strange and wrong, but her heart was telling her it was just Lucifer, and her body was yelling at her that it didn’t matter so long as she was close to the presence that was making her throb so deliciously. As he wriggled his way into her jeans (she was thankful they were the stretchy kind, but even so, it was a tight fit) the throbbing intensified and her mind promptly shut up. The button obligingly popped open, making a little more room, and he dug in deeper, pulling in all directions until they too, began to tear under the strain. Super human strength was a wonderful thing. The ripping sound went on and on, as each scrap of fabric was artfully tossed aside. Chloe was left in her boots and underwear, but he soon found a way to get rid of those too. When her feet were bare he ran a single tentacle over her bra strap, as if considering, and then reached behind her to unclasp it carefully and flung it all the way over to the lamp beside the bed. She would have laughed, but the thing inside her mouth was swelling up, filling her, and the best she could manage was a strangled groan. Her lace panties received no such mercy. Not that she cared- she’d been wearing them for two days straight and half of that time she’d been locked up in a cave. He lifted her up, and the lace was shredded, and she wrapped her limbs around whatever parts of him she could reach. 

When he moved towards the bedroom, it felt like she was gliding. She briefly wondered how long it had taken him to master walking like this, but then she was being laid on the bed, her head on a silken pillow, and the tentacles began to withdraw. She shivered from the sudden cold.

Lucifer began to caress her, his eye taking in the view from all angles. His tips mapped her entire body, starting with her face and neck, and then added more limbs to her shoulders and arms, and more again for her belly and breasts. She laughed again when he tickled her feet, but then he slid up her legs, her thighs, and slithered gently over her labia.

“Lucifer, please, yes!” she gasped, and a tendril moved to part her, dancing over her clit and circling her entrance until she was groaning before finally dipping inside. She was so wet, and it slid in smoothly, going deeper and exploring in ways that humanoid body parts never could. Her body arched and writhed, and the touches on her arms and legs shifted to coil round her like ropes and held her still, spread out like a star. She’d never been particularly submissive in bed, but this was different. This was her giving herself over to him, to her monster, to let him claim her and prove that she loved him for all that he was. 

He knew where and how to touch her already- he’d worked that out the first night- but he experimented with his new form and found other ways to make her cry out. Fuck, but it was unfair how good he was. It was difficult to give back when he kept doing things that made her body tremble and throb. It was as if he was reading her every breath, knowing when to hold back and when to unleash. He left no part of her neglected, bringing her in a steady, inescapable rise towards her peak. She felt it building, stronger and stronger, but each time she thought she had reached the cusp he would lead her higher still. When the orgasm finally came, it shook her hard, her whole being taken over by the ecstacy of release. But before she had a chance to recover, a second tendril was creeping in beside the first, and then a third, setting off another round of smaller explosions. And she’d thought the jeans were a tight fit. She was so full, so stretched, and it felt amazing. They moved independently of each other, each seeking out her pleasure zones and working all of them at once. She wanted to thrash wildly, but his hold on her was too strong, she could barely move. That was good too. She spent so much of her life trying to stay in control that losing it felt like being free. She knew she could trust him to look after her.

And oh, how well he looked after her. Coherent thought was usurped by desire and fulfilment and every nerve singing at his touch.

He loosened his grip as she drew close again, and the second orgasm tore through her body. He let her shudder through it, working her insides gently to draw it out. When she finally went limp, he pulled out two of the three, and sent others up to her face to pepper her lips with kisses.

She grinned and looked up at his eye. "That was amazing," she sighed.

He made a very Luciferish noise of curiosity, and blinked with feigned innocence.

"And you're not even remotely done with me, yet, are you?"

He shook his eye and tapped her nose. 

"Okay. But any chance I could freshen up first? I came straight here when you vanished and I haven't even showered yet. I don't know if you can smell me like that, but I can."

He somehow lowered himself over her, still holding her limbs and pulling them around himself. She hugged him tightly with arms and legs and kissed his smooth mushroom head. He purred happily, and then moved to one side, letting go of all but one arm, and led her into the bathroom.

She got the bath running, and as she stood up, he approached her from behind and began stroking her again. She leant back against him, feeling totally supported, as he teased at her nipples and fondled her breasts, and simultaneously slid down to press a tentacle between her legs. It rocked back and forth over her clit, and he let her rock with it, setting her own slow rhythm. He didn't stop when the enormous tub was half full and turned off the water, nor when he picked her up bridal style and slithered into the bath. Their combined mass brought the water level up almost to the rim, and he placed her body to rest on top of his, still grinding as he began to clean her. He washed her hair first, moving aside and lowering her head back into the water, then lifting it and working shampoo in with half a dozen tentacles tips. It was an exquisite massage, circling in time with the steady movement below. He rinsed it away and then began the work of bathing the rest of her.

Chloe took a moment to marvel at his coordination. He often seemed so easily distracted at work, but when it came to sex he focussed with single-minded purpose. He worked up a good lather and spread it in several places all at once, cleansing her of an emotionally difficult day and all the trauma and uncertainty that followed. All her doubts melted away under his ministrations, this act of tender care for her. Of course he loved her. It shone through everything he did, even without words. And the more she found out about where he came from, the more she realised that he had no idea how any of this worked. He was still learning, and she couldn't take for granted that he understood half of what was involved in a human relationship.

Could this even be considered a human relationship? Certainly not right now, not while he was… unnngh. "Yes, Lucifer!" It was more subdued this time, but still glorious. It lingered, tingling in her extremities, and left her utterly relaxed. Thoughtfully, he was still supporting her head to keep it out of the water. He wrapped his tentacles all around her in a tight hug, from shoulders to knees. She giggled and turned her head, looking for somewhere to kiss.

"You're spoiling me."

He caressed her cheek.

"What am I going to do with you? You're insatiable. I mean, I know you like watching me enjoy myself, but isn't there something I could do for you?"

She felt something probe between her thighs, blunt and warm. It crept up and slithered up her belly like a snake, nuzzling between her breasts. This tentacle was decidedly more phallic than the rest, looking very much like a hard cock except for its bright red hue, its larger than average girth and its extreme length.

"Oh," she gasped, delighted by the sight. He pushed her boobs together and gave a gentle nudge with the thing between them. "I see. I guess you’ve been wanting to do something like that since you saw my movie. Well, go ahead, you've certainly earned it. Maybe I could even help out."

It was easier to create a tight space for him with her hands, cupping her breasts and squeezing them together over his length. It was firm, but still prehensile, and it rutted up against her with enthusiasm. The water sloshed around them as he started squirming and making beautiful croons and growls. It provided its own lubrication, leaking something that wasn't quite precum in a generous quantity. She whispered encouragement, telling him what a good monster he was, how much she wanted him, even like this. She felt awkward saying it at first, but she wanted him to know, and the way he responded made it worth it. "Do you have any idea how amazing you make me feel? Of course you do. You're incredible, and you know it. And I know you're going to make me feel even better before we're done. You're going to make love to me with that thing right there, and I'm going to be full of you."

He growled, a low, rumbling sound, and pumped faster.

"That's it. Just like that. You're so good, so perfect. My Lucifer, my Devil. My perfect monster boyfriend."

With a few more stuttering thrusts she felt everything tense and clench beneath her, and then he was coming hard, shooting out long threads from the end of the tentacle. Her chest and hands were splattered with it, but then he started moving once more, jerking wildly and making himself spill all over again. 

She felt him inhale and exhale under her (though who knew through which orifice he was taking in air) and the extra-long cock slipped down languidly on her belly.

She chuckled. "Well, so much for getting clean. You're still functionally infertile, right?" It was a phrase he had used on their first night together, after using a condom their first time for her own peace of mind. It was easier to go with it in the heat of the moment, but they had a conversation afterwards. She argued they should still be careful because she made him vulnerable and that could complicate matters, but clearly that wasn't an issue anymore. At least, not in the same way. "I love you and everything, but a brood of octopus babies could be hard to explain."

He chuckled back, and held up two tentacles twisted over each other. 

"What's that, fingers crossed? You don't know? Lucifer Morningstar, if you impregnate me, there is going to be Hell to pay."

He tickled her again. 

"This is not something to joke about! Although thinking about it, it's unlikely we're genetically compatible right now. If Amenadiel had to be more human to get Linda pregnant, then I think you being so far from human makes this safe, right?"

He poked her sharply in the ribs. Then he waved two tentacles above her in a series of signs. The first was a horizontal circle above a vertical one- an angel with a halo. The next was a huge X. For the third, he made a small loop with one and moved the other in and out of it.

"Sorry. No more talking about your siblings during sex. I promise." He squeezed her tightly again, and then carefully washed away the mess he'd made on her chest and lifted her out of the bath. He wrapped her in a towel, still carrying her close to him, and then used another to rub her hair and stop it from dripping. Meanwhile, some of his other limbs were busy drying his head and weaving another large towel in and out through all the noodles he was standing on. 

"I still have feet, you know."

He twisted one tentacle around her ankles, binding them together, and another to kiss the corner of her mouth.

"You're not going to let me walk. You want to keep pampering me."

He nodded and traced a star over her heart, and carried her back to the bed. Carefully, he unwrapped the towel from her hair, leaving it on the pillow under her head, and combed her hair out all around her like some kind of perfume advert. Then he began to expose her body, moving with deliberate slowness, his one eye moving close to every inch of skin he revealed. She smiled, feeling slightly bashful, but also wonderfully admired and beautiful. 

From amidst the dark mass of tentacles where he sat, a single crimson snake poked out its slick head.

"Yes," she said. "I want to keep making love to you."

He lay down beside her, and she rolled onto her side to face him. The feeling of legs tangled together had nothing on this squirming mess as he twisted all around her in a monstrous embrace. He lifted several to her face, and she met them with gentle touches and sweet kisses, suckling on one after another. The ones wet with her own saliva felt like hot tongues on her neck. 

As the passion deepened, he lifted her leg and his firm length hovered at the top of her thighs.

"Go on, love. Please, I need you." 

Very gently, he pressed his way inside. She hissed at the intensity of the stretch and he hesitated.

"No, it's okay. It's a lot," she took a deep breath, "but it's good. So good." He went gradually deeper, inch by careful inch, watching her face for signs of discomfort. She took as much as she could, but in the end there was nowhere left to go. She was too full. 

He let her adjust for several moments, for which she was very grateful, and then began to rock as gently as he possibly could. It was all perfectly slippery, her own arousal mixing with whatever slick he was leaking to help things along. She leaned against his body, clinging to him and gasping out broken words of pleasure.

He couldn't seem to get enough of her. She was utterly tangled up in tentacles, twisting around limbs and body, under and over and inside. They made love tenderly, treasuring one another completely, revelling in their union. Before long she was relaxed enough that he could move in and out freely, long, slow thrusts creating a delicious drag and pressure on her insides. The more he moved, the more she moaned and writhed and clung. He grew bolder, more urgent, strange primal noises emanating from him. She was caught up in his desire as much as he was in hers. When her orgasm tore through her, she wailed, arching and shuddering and trembling, and she could feel him swell and throb and stutter inside. She lay there, panting, her thighs soaked with monster come, and searched for his gaze.

His mushroom top was moving up and down rapidly, as if he was catching his breath too. His eye closed and pressed to her forehead. She cupped it in her hands, kissed it, and he looked at her again.

"More," she pleaded. 

The eye seemed to smile. He moved into an upright configuration, still twined all around her and maintaining their intimate link, and two more red, phallic tentacles emerged from under his body.

"Oh-ho-ho!" she chuckled greedily. "Yes. All the yes. All of them, wherever you want. I want you to utterly wreck me. My monster."

Before she knew what was happening, she was being lifted up into the air. Still, she felt utterly secure- he had a strong grip on her waist, and tentacles cradling her shoulders and head so that she was half-reclined, as well the thick rope-like limbs circling her arms and legs. He started moving inside her again, making a filthy, wet sound, and some of the fluids trapped within her leaked out. A thin tendril was creeping down the crack of her behind, which was different but oddly alluring. It gathered some of the escaping wetness and used it to softly tease at her rear opening. It was all too easy to go limp and relax into it. There was nothing else to be but passive, to take whatever delightful punishments the Devil offered her.

As her body stopped resisting, the thin tentacle pressed in. This was the easy part, just like a finger, and it seemed to be doing plenty of exploring. He’d asked her, that first night together, completely unabashed, if anal was something she was into. She admitted she’d tried it on occasion, but was always too shy to really let herself get into it. He’d promised they could try it soon, and he would show her just how it was done. That promise was being fulfilled sooner than expected. It felt strange, but everything else he was doing was enough to distract her and keep her in the moment. He pushed and tested, making sure she was completely ready, and then withdrew the one to replace it with the other. She noticed the difference immediately, the blunt tip wasn’t as easy to accommodate as the pointed one, and screwed her eyes shut, tensing. He gave a soothing croon and stroked her cheek, easing in and out with his first phallus while the second nudged firmly and insistently at her rear. She relaxed again and let him push in, and felt a burst of lubricating ooze flood her. It helped, but the whole thing was still overwhelming. She couldn’t think of anything except the sense of fullness for some time. He stopped moving and just held her, waiting. She hung there, stuffed and incapable of anything but breathing. So she breathed, once, twice, three times. Then her hips curled, and she took a bit more of him, sliding deeper through the ooze. That was good. She breathed again, and tilted once more, and he sank deeper still, making her groan. So good. So much better than she was expecting. She gasped and nodded, and he slowly pulled out a ways and pushed back in.

She cried out loudly, a discomfort just on the right side of pain, an experience that was akin to being shot or giving birth in its intensity. But somehow her brain had her convinced that this was what she needed, that it was good and arousing. 

Euphoria. That’s what it was called. 

Then he was moving again, holding her, filling her, taking her. She hoped it was as good for him as it was for her. It must be. He was making that purring noise again. Then her mind went on pause as she lost herself in the sensations of her body. Pulsing rhythms. Throbbing. Full and tight. Her skin on fire, her head spinning. She was so close again. She was coming. It didn’t seem to stop.

Slowly, her awareness broadened. The sensations were all still there, except now her skin was tingling in another post-orgasmic haze, but he had slowed down again, giving her a moment of relief. She took it as much as she could, but the two monster cocks inside her were not things that could be ignored. They still felt glorious. Her whole body felt glorious. 

The third phallus wormed its way over her body, dragging over her skin wherever it was still exposed, rubbing against her eagerly and leaking its own kind of lube. She wanted to grab it with both hands and pump it, but he was holding her utterly immobile. She wanted to give him all the pleasure this form needed. Three cocks- if that wasn’t a physical manifestation of needing closeness, needing to know physical love, she didn’t know what was. And she needed to satisfy him. Words were beyond her at this point, but she opened her mouth and leaned her head towards it. “Ugh!” she urged.

It wound its way closer to her face, waiting there as if looking at her. The eye was looking at her, burning brightly. “Ungh,” she said again, opening wider. It touched her lips and she swirled her tongue over it, both of them moaning. She let it in. At first she wasn’t sure if she’d even be able to get it in her mouth, and she felt him scrape against her teeth but he didn’t seem to mind. She couldn’t hurt him anymore anyway. 

More wetness filled her mouth, another dose of that helpful fluid, and she swallowed it straight down. It was sweet like honey, with a hint of… avocados? But before she had a chance to wonder about that, Lucifer eased her head back a little, opening her throat, and he filled her until her eyes watered. He was all over her, and deep inside all the places he could reach, and she welcomed all of him. 

And then there was nothing but thrusting and giving and taking for an immeasurable stretch of time. 

They couldn’t be any more connected. She may not be able to self-actualise, but this was her way of opening herself up to him, literally, in every orifice, as well as metaphorically. She showed him complete trust, complete acceptance. And, fuck, it felt good. 

She felt like she could stay like this forever. 

But then the orgasms came again, one tumbling on the heels of another, a deep release from her clit, a thundering string of tremors from inside, and a quivering in her ass that she wasn't even sure how to interpret but brought its own sense of bliss. Still, the tentacles kept moving, so fast now, and she knew he was getting close by all the strange grunts and croons he was making. She sucked, and she clenched, and she felt her own pleasure build once more. His rhythms faltered, one stuttering, one pausing, and one picking up speed, and then all three moved as one, a few more thrusts that made him swell until she thought she might burst. His wings extended up behind him. Each tentacle held itself deep and she could feel them pulsing, releasing into her, and it drove her over the edge again. She drank deep as they came together, as he flooded her with wave after wave of desire.

When awareness came back, she found herself back on the bed, caught in a swirling mess of limp appendages. They were still locked together. She very carefully extracted the tendril from her mouth- it was shrinking now, fully spent- and stroked the body that lay over her.

"Lucifer? Are you okay?"

He managed to make something that looked mostly like a thumbs up, and then the parts that made it fell back down into the mattress.

She smiled. "Yeah. You and me both."

His eye rested on the pillow beside her, struggling to stay open.

"Shh, it's okay. Rest now. I'm here."

He closed his eye and his breathing evened out, fast asleep.

She was soaked with bodily fluids, but there was no way she'd be able to get up and do anything about it, not while he had her so thoroughly tangled. Still, it was a vast improvement on the night before, in the cave.

She kissed the parts that were closest to her lips. She had thought that once they were done, he'd turn back, but clearly there was more to this manifestation than just a need for intimacy. He was still afraid of something. They could figure it out tomorrow. Trixie was still at her mom's and at least they knew she was safe now. She could call them in the morning if Lucifer needed her here longer. Shit, she still hadn't spoken to Ella. Another call to make in the morning.

Right now, she was quite happily trapped in tentacles. Wrapped up in Lucifer.

Definitely a monster fetish. Or at least, a Devil one.

***

She woke up filthy and didn't care, because he was here. Still looking like Cthulhu, but here. She thought he was still asleep, but then she saw the glowing eye watching her.

"Morning, gorgeous. How are you feeling?"

He made the sign of horns again, and she laughed.

"Insatiable. Unfortunately, I got monster fucked in every hole last night, and I'm a little sore. So if you want me, you're going to have to be super gentle."

He was. He stroked her clit with a loving tendril and rubbed up against her. She hugged all three of his bright red lengths to her belly and let him work them both to completion together. It left them in even more of a mess, so they showered together too.

She ordered breakfast but he didn't want anything but booze, and she didn't argue. It should have been peculiar seeing him pour it into a glass and suck it up through a tentacle, but after last night nothing seemed weird at all. She put on one of his robes, and tidied up the fragments of her clothes. He hid when breakfast was delivered, and then played at the piano while she ate. She missed his voice. 

She called Ella, and was relieved to hear that Linda was with her. They talked for a while, and it was good to have a two-way conversation again. She spoke to Dan, realising she could be here for a while, and he agreed to pick up Trixie. By the time she was done, she noticed Lucifer was playing another melancholy tune. 

She assumed her usual seat at his side and wrapped an arm behind him. "It's okay. We'll get through this, just like we got through everything else. I'm not giving up on you."

He stopped and looked at her, and then began playing a different tune, one she knew all too well. She leaned into him, smiling. It was beautiful until he got to the bridge, and the words echoed in her head.

_Say my name, sun shines through the rain,_  
A whole life so lonely, and then you come and ease the pain.  
I don't want to lose this feeling… 

He faltered and stopped abruptly. She turned towards him and looked him in the eye.

"No. Not gonna happen. I know you're afraid, and I'm afraid too, but we can't let that stop us. I'm not going to let you go ever again. I love you."

He nodded, and then held up two tentacles together to form a simple heart.

She smiled, a tear running down her cheek. "I know. I know you do."

They held each other close, clinging as if they could keep the universe at bay if they clung tight enough. And gradually she noticed a change in the feel of his skin, and when her fingers ran over his back there was no trace of tattered wings, and instead of tendrils wrapped around her there were arms with bones and joints and hands.

She pulled back to look, and found herself face to face with a very handsome, very naked Devil.

It turned out she didn't need the words after all.

He grinned. "Well, aren't you a kinky little thing?"

"Shut up."

"Absolutely not, I've been forced into silence for far too long, and there are so many things I have to say. Firstly, I had no idea you had such a monster fetish. Well done, Detective! Three simultaneous orgasms was quite something. I wonder how much effort it would be to change back? I could be Cthulhucifer whenever you’re extra randy. Or perhaps I could keep this fine figure and just add another couple of sausages to go with my two veg?"

"You're incorrigible!" she laughed.

"And you, it turns out, are almost as insatiable as me. We make quite the pair."

"Yes. Yes we do, now shut up and kiss me, I missed your lips."

"As you desire," he said. "Oh, one more thing I have to say first though, because I know that you know, but I still need you to hear it. Chloe Jane Decker, I love you with all my heart."

She smiled so hard it made her cheeks ache, so she caught his face in her hands and kissed him.

"Also," he said against her lips, and she backed off, "sorry to be a killjoy, but my evil twin is up to no good again. Fancy foiling some angelic plans?"

"Sure. But I am gonna need clothes for that."

"If you insist."


End file.
